little Amolia
by littlemissdemeter
Summary: A kitten is found huddling under a dumpster in the snow. all the Jellicles know is that shes in need of a home. what they don't know is her horrific past and her uncertain future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was cold snowy evening, Munkustrap and Alonzo were stationed at the gates of the junkyard, protecting it from any potential harm. Munkustrap cupped his paws and blew into them in attempt to stay warm before roughly nudging a drowsy Alonzo in the ribs.

"shit, I hate night potrol" the white and black tabby groaned

"especially in the winter" Munkustrap added.

The two stayed quiet for a little longer until Munkustrap heard whimper.

"Do you hear that?!" the silver and black tabby exclaimed

"hmm" Alonzo mumbled, falling to sleep again.

"listen!" Munk snapped, nudging is friend in the ribs again

Alonzo's ears perked up as he listened intently. When he heard it his eyes went wide and his head shot to Munkustrap.

"I think it's coming from over there!" munkustrap said motioning to a dumpster the was to the left of the gates. The two toms crept closer until they had a better look at what was hiding behind the large green trash receptacle.

"Everlasting cat!" Munkustrap cried to the now very awake Alonzo.

They both stared down at a small grey and crème patched kitten who was curled up in a ball shivering and whimpering profusely.

"Go let Jenny and Jelly know so they can prepare a bed" Munkustrap called over his shoulder to Alonzo, as he began to crouch down to lift up the kitten. Alonzo nodded and ran off into the Jellicle junkyard.

"Come here darling" Munkustrap cooed as he began to lift up the freezing kitten. She was too cold and tired to flinch away, despite everything she'd been through; so she allowed the tom to lift her into his strong arms and carry her into the junkyard. Before he could knock on Jennyanydot's and Jellyorum's den, the door swung open and Jenny emerged.

"Oh dear me" she exclaimed when she saw the shivering kit in munkustrap's arms. "give her here!"

The gumbie cat gently took the poor kitten from the tom and cradled her close against her chest, fussing incoherently about the state of the kit.

"why don't you come in Munkustrap dear." Jenny suggested "you're probably freezing and I know Demeter is dying to see you." She said as she tightend her grip on the chattering kitten. Munk nodded and followed the gumbie in. he was immediately swarmed with hugs from the playing kittens who had been forced to spend their day indoors due to the winter storm. Bombalurina was seated on a sofa next to her sister Demeter who was holding her sleeping daughter Jemima in her arms. When they saw what their adopted mother was carrying they both gasped.

"Jelly!" Bomba called to their other adopted mother who was in the other room.

Demeter stood up and walked over to her mate.

"who's kitten is that!?" she questioned bewildered.

"we don't know." He said before kissing Demeter and sleeping Jemima on the head. "Me and Zo found the poor thing shivering behind the dumpster out front."

Just then jellyorum came rushing out of the back room. She gasped with utter horror when she saw what Jennyanydots was tucking into a cot in the back right-hand corner of the den.

"Quick get more blankets!" Jenny commanded before Jelly could say anything. The tan and white queen rushed to a bin that was filled with extra blankets for emergencies like this one. She picked up two thick wool ones and rushed to the cot. She wrapped them around the kitten snugly. The queen kit began whimper loudly so Jennyanydots sat down on the cot next to her and began to rub her back.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh dearie." She whispered "you'll be alright." She did this until the whimpering ceased.

"Is she…?" Demeter began to ask.

"dead? Oh no dear, only sleeping. She needs it after everything shes must've been through."

Jellyorum nodded in agreement. "we will have to try to get her story when she wakes up." She added.

Everyone nodded.

"what's a kitten that small doing out alone at night anyway." Bombalurina questioned, angry that a mother would be that irresponsible.

"this time a year it's hard for mothers, especially single ones who live on the street, to care for themselves and their offspring."

"So they'll just leave them to die!?" Demeter asked with disgust as she hugged her sleeping kitten tighter and kissed her forehead.

Jennyanydots nodded sadly.

"I better go and find Alonzo and get back to our rounds" Munkustrap finally stated.

"Ok, I think he went to tell the others about our little newcomer." Jellyorum informed.

He nodded and then turned to Demeter.

"Ill see you later" he said before kissing her and Jemima.

After the silver tabby left, the queens went about their evening routine while they waited for the kitten to awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later, the four queens stood around the cot that the kitten was sleeping in. Occasionally the kitten would quietly moan and shift in the bed but never showed any other signs of waking up.

"How long do you think she'll sleep?" Bombalurina asked.

"Hard to tell." Jenny answered "It could be days."

They stood in silence a little longer.

"I still don't understand why a mother would just leave their kitten to die like that." Bomba grumbeled

Jennyanydots and Jellyorum just shook their heads and shrugged.

Just then the kitten began to stir. Before the queens could back away from the cot, she shot up and her frightened eyes darted wildly. When she saw the queens she froze and her claws dug into the mattress. Her breathing grew louder and heavier. Before long she was whimpering just like when she had gotten there.

"Shhhh darling its ok we won't hurt you." Jellyorum soothed as she sat down and rubbed the petrified kitten's shoulders.

A few moments later the kitten's breathing slowed a little and she calmed down noticeably.

"That's it darling." Jellyorum said in the same motherly voice "Whats your name?"

The kitten sat and stared at the motherly queen. "Amolia." She said finally after she decided she could trust this queen.

"That's a lovely name." Jellyorum cooed, stroking her messy grey and crème head fur.

Amolia blushed a little bit "whats your name?"

Jellyorum smiled "Im Jellyorum, shes Jennyanydots, that's Demeter, and that's Bombalurina."

All the queens smiled warmly at the kitten.

"Now tell us dear, why were you under that dumpster earlier?" Jenny asked, sitting down on the other side of the kitten.

"I had to hide there or else they'd find me."

"Who would sweetheart?" Demeter asked scared to know the answer.

"The mean cats that killed my mummy!"

All the queens exchanged startled looks.

"Who killed your mummy dear!?" Jenny asked placing her paw on the kitten's back.

"This mean red cat." The kitten said, close to tears.

Demeter gasped cupping her paws on her mouth. Bombalurina put an arm around her sister. Amolia started crying and Jellyorum scooped her up and sat down and began to rock her and whisper words of comfort in her ears. Just then the door flew open and Skimbleshanks and asparagus, Jenny and Jelly's mates came bustling in.

"Well who do we have here?" Skimble said motioning to the queen kit in jellyorum's arms.

"Munkustrap and Alonzo found this poor dear freezing under a dumpster earlier this evening." Jennyanydots said before she embraced her mate. "We think she's a victim of Macavity." The gumbie cat whispered before kissing his cheek. The orange tabby stared in shock for a moment before he went over and kissed his two adopted daughters.

"Darling are you hungry?" Jellyorum asked after Amolia calmed down.

The kitten nodded.

"Can someone get her some food."

"I will." Bombalurina volunteered and made her way to the make shift kitchen in the opposite corner of the den where a pot of leftover stew was. She scooped some stew into a bowl and brought it back to Amolia.

"Eat up sweetie" the scarlet queen cooed, handing the bowl to the kitten. Eagerly, the kitten scarfed down the food until it was all gone.

"There you are, are you full?" Jellyorum asked softly.

Amolia nodded and rested against Jellyorum. The queen smiled and stroked the kitten's fur. She soon fell asleep and was placed back in the cot. The six cats all watched her snuggle down into the covers as sleep carried her further and further away.

"She will need a bath in the morning..." Jellyorum began "…And I want one of you two to give it to her and explain how you know how it feels to be a victim of Macavity."

Demeter flinched at the mention of the hidden paw's name but then nodded.

"I will." She said. Everyone looked at Demeter with surprise.

"Dem are you sure." Bomba asked

"Yeah, I think it will help both of us cope." She stated.

"That's very brave darling." Jellyorum said and kissed the gold and black queen's cheek. "Now lets all get some sleep."

Everyone went to their rooms to get much need goodnight rest and prepare for whatever the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Amolia? Amolia? Sweetie wake up."

Amolia shot up panting, tears streaming down her cheeks from her nightmare. She looked around to see Bombalurina sitting next to her on the cot and Demeter standing at the end. She immediately clung to the scarlet queen, shaking and sobbing.

"shhh you're ok." Bomba comforted "it wasn't real sweetie, only a nightmare."

The scarlet queen draped an arm around her and rubbed the distraught kitten's arm. Once the kitten had stopped crying, Demeter made her way over to the side of the cot and crouched down to Amolia's level.

"Jenny and Jelly want you to have bath before breakfast." Demeter explained in a loving tone.

Amolia looked at Demeter for a long moment and then and Bombalurina. The scarlet queen smiled reassuringly and the gently lifted the kitten off the cot. Amolia obediently took Demeter's paw and allowed herself to be led to the wash room, a small room with two old tubs and a rusting metal water pitcher. After Demeter made sure the water was warm. She lifted the frail kitten in and proceeded to wash her.

"Sweetheart you aren't alone." Demeter began nervously as she poured water from the pitcher on to Amolia. "Bombalurina and I know what it's like."

"know what what's like" Amolia asked confused.

"To be hurt by that mean red cat." She said though mean was an extreme understatement.

" Really?" Amolia asked with wide eyes.

Demeter nodded and moved her paws through the kitten's fur, removing as much as possible. "His name is Macavity and he finds pleasure in torturing others, especially the helpless."

"Is that why he killed mummy, because he liked it?" Said a teary eyed Amolia.

Demeter felt a sudden heavy sadness.

"Oh sweetheart…" Demeter said, fighting back tears.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Amolia said apoligeticly.

"Oh no no no, its not you." Demeter consoled stroking the kitten's cheek. "I just want you to know me and my sister will always be here for you to talk to. Ok?"

Amolia nodded. Demeter smiled and observed at the grey and crème kitten for a long moment. The bath had uncover many healing scars along her arms and legs. Demeter hated seeing such pain on one so young.

"You know, you and my daughter look about the same age." Said Demeter "I'm sure you two would get along just fine."

"Really?!" Amolia questioned now becoming excited.

Demeter now grinning, nodded again. "Come on let's get you dried off."

She lifted the Amolia out of the tub and wrapped towel around her skinny frame. She lifted her up and carried her into the main room of the den where Jenny was cooking breakfast and Bomba and Jelly were watching over the other kittens as they played. When Jemima saw her mother she came bounding over. Demeter smiled and put Amolia down and picked Jemima up.

"Good morning my sweet." She cooed and kissed her daughter's cheek.

She then put down Jemima and couched down to the kitten's level.

"Jemmie I want you to meet my good friend Amolia." Demeter said, placing her paw on Amolia's back. "Daddy and uncle Alonzo found her last night in the snow and I think you two could be good friends."

The two kittens smiled at each other before the other kittens came bounding over.

"whats your name?!" asked Jellyorum's daughter Etcetera, who was a tad too close.

"yeah who are you?!" Questioned Pouncival, Jennyanydots' youngest son, who was lifting himself on top of electra; Jellyorum's other daughter.

"Get off you pollicle" Electra growled, turning around and pawing at the brown and white tom kit.

Amolia shrunk back in fear and hugged the now standing Demeter's leg. She started whimpering and shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey Hey Hey chill." Bomba scolded pulling back a few of the kittens.

"Our new friend needs some space." Jelly added pulling back the rest. "Don't be frightened darling, they're just excited to see a new face around here."

Amolia nodded slightly and calmed down a bit.

"Breakfast!" chimed Jennyanydots.

All the kittens scampered over to table and sat at their usual seats. Bomba grabbed a chair from the and placed it between Jemima and Victoria. A pure white queen kitten, who like Amolia, was orphaned at a young age along with her older brother Quaxo; a black and white tuxedo tom kitten seated across from them.

Demeter helped Amolia on to the chair and then went to help serve the food. Once she was given her bowl, she ate it as quickly as she could. When she looked up from her food, all the kittens were staring at her. She started feeling scared and she began to shrink down into her chair.

"Why do you eat like that?" asked Victoria.

"Hey be nice, she hasn't had much food lately." Said Bombalurina as she ruffled the white queen kitten's head fur.

Just then the door opened and in came Munkustrap.

"Munky" squealed the kittens who attempted to leave their seats but were pulled back by the queens.

"Ah ah ah finish your food." Jellyorum said firmly.

All the kitten's began to scarf down their food just like Amolia had, causing the queens to chuckle.

"Good morning" Munk said "I just came to see my family..." He said kissing Demeter's lips and Jemima's head. "…and to see how our little trooper is doing." He said crouching next to Amolia's chair.

"Hey, remember me from?" He asked softly

Amolia studied him for a long moment and nodded. The silver tom smiled "Are you feeling better?"

Amolia nodded again. "good, you're in great paws." He said motioning to queens.

He then stood up and ruffled Amolia's head fur before going over and standing next to Demeter.

Minutes later every kitten had finished their food, so they were allowed to get up and play about the den. Jemima, being the kindhearted kitten she was, invited Amolia to play with her. The adult cats all stood around watched the kittens play.

"So does she have name?" Munkustrap asked his mate quietly.

"Amolia" answered Demeter.

"pretty" he remarked. Demeter nodded.

"And her story?" he asked again.

Demeter looked at him with sad eyes.

"what?!" questioned cautiously.

"her and her mother were victims of Macvity." Demeter said in a hushed tone.

Munk's eyes widened.

"She ran away after her mother was killed. I guess she collapsed from the cold behind that dumpster last night."

Munk sighed with sorrow "damn shame." He mutterd

Demeter nodded. They watched as Amolia gradually got more and more into the games that the other kittens taught her. Another broken soul in need of love in order to cope with the hardship that life had brought upon her.

A.N: I hope you guys like this so far. I honestly have no clue where I want to take this so some suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later, the blizzard died down so the kittens were allowed to go play outside. Amolia's wounds had healed and her bones were less noticeable.

Bombalurina and Demeter sat on the tire and watched over the playing kittens. Demeter did a random head count in her head to make sure all the kittens were still in the clearing. She frantically tapped her sister on the shoulder.

"Somebody's' missing!" she exclaimed

Bombalurina's head shot back to the clearing, and analyzed which kittens were still there. When she realized who it was her head snapped back to her sister.

"its amolia!" she cried and Demeter cupped her paws on her mouth. Bombalurina shot up and ran over to the other kittens to see if they knew where she went.

Under the dumpster…

Amolia scrounged around through the discarded wrappers and other garbage that had fallen behind the dumpster. She was trying to find her toy mouse she had left there the night she was brought into the junkyard. Once she spotted it she grinned and pounced on top of the grimy multicolored toy.

"gotcha!" she whisperd excitedly.

Just then she heard voices. she stuck her nose out from under the trash receptacle just enough to see who was there, but she quickly crawled back under, once she saw ungroomed crimsom fur coming towards her. She hissed quietly and then panicked. She quickly grabbed her mouse and sprinted to the junkyard. Once she entered the junkyard, Bombaluria was standing in the middle of the junkyard with a panicked look on her face. Once she spotted Amolia she rushed over and embraced the kitten tightly, Demeter not far behind.

"Everlasting cat, never do that to us again!" the scarlet queen exclaimed holding the kitten's face in her paws. "what were you doing out there?"

Amolia held up her mouse, but then started hyperventilating.

"kitten what is it?!" demeter said dropping to Amolia's level. Just as the kitten turned to point to the entrance of the junkyard, Macavity and his hench cats were charging through. Bombalurina picked Amolia up and grabbed Pouncival, who was the closest kitten to her, by the shoulder and pulled him to the den. Leaving Demeter and some of the toms to round up the rest of the kittens and get them inside safely. Everyone rushed to the back bedroom, where the kittens slept, and huddled together. Amolia clung to Bombalurina, and softly wept. Jemima and Demeter were next to them. Demeter whispered soothing words in her kitten's ears though she was trying desperately to stay calm herself. Jennanydot's toms, Pouncival, tumblebrutus and plato were all some way latched on to the gumbie cat, but not all of them could sit in her lap. Jellyorum held electra and etcetera on each of her knees. And softly sang a lullaby in their ears and bounced her knees up and down, but nothing was going to stop their whimpering and crying. Victoria and Quaxo hugged eachother because they didn't have any parents, though they sat closely between the queens to feel extra safe.

Back in the clearing…

The Jellicle toms surrounded Macavity and his army.

"get out" Munkustrap ordered.

"now now, little brother." Macavity said "theres something I need."

"No chance in hell." Munkustarp growled.

"do you even know what I was going to ask for?"

"that innocent kitten who's mother you murdered." Munkustarp answered in disgust.

"Right, now hand her over or all the kittens will suffer." And then Macavity grinned "especially your little one."

Munkustrap hissed and attacked the crimsom tom. All the toms followed and tackled the Hench cats.

They fought until they were both weak. Most of the hench cats were either dead or had fled.

Alonzo and Admetus had been badly wounded and had to be rushed into jellyorum and jennanydot's den to be cared for. Just then Macavity cried out. Munkustrap had created a large bloody gash on his abdomen. The hidden paw ran from the silver and black tom and motioned for what was left of his army to follow. When he reached the entrance of the junkyard, he turned around.

"you can't protect her forever." He spoke coldly "and when you cant…her and jemima will die an unimaginable death."

Munkustrap hissed and macavity left.

In the den…

All the kittens surrounded Demeter and Bombalurina while jelly and jenny tended to the wounded toms.

Just then Munkustrap came into the bedroom.

"oh munk are you-" demeter trailed off when munkustrap took weary little Jemima from Demeter , and held her close and wept.

Demeter and Bombalurina exchanged a puzzled look.

"daddy?" jemima murmured.

"oh jemmy" he sobbed cuddling her closer

Amolia watched the tom hold his daughter and a tear trickled down her cheek. Bombalurina saw this and wiped it away. She hugged her but Amolia didn't cry but just snuggled into the scarlet fur. Eventually munkustrap placed the now sleeping Jemima on her bed and kissed her head. Demeter stood up and embraced her mate while Bomba sat Amolia down began to put the kittens who had fallen asleep on the floor, in their beds. Neither of the queens no exactly why Munkustrap did what he did, but they had a pretty good idea and they knew that this wasn't the last invasion they would have to endure.


End file.
